Making An Impression
by dement
Summary: Ino wasn’t sure when she stopped trying to impress the boys and started wanting Temari to notice her. InoTema shoujo ai. Oneshot.


**AN:** Idea randomly jumped into my mind. And no complaints about the title, I couldn't think of anything better.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

**Summary:** Ino wasn't sure when she stopped trying to impress the boys and started wanting Temari to notice her. InoTema shoujo ai. Oneshot.

* * *

**Making An Impression**

* * *

Ino was sure she'd never been this jealous over something before. Yes, she'd been envious of Sakura when she was put in a team with Sasuke-kun and Ino got stuck with Shikamaru and Chouji, but that had nothing on this.

It was all because of Temari, who was older, prettier and much stronger than Ino herself. Temari also had the attention of practically all of the males. Temari was so confident and sure of herself.

Ino wished she could be just like Temari. No, better. Then all the boys (hopefully Sasuke-kun too) would be interested in her instead, and not some kunoichi from Sunagakure.

* * *

Ino wasn't sure when her feelings changed, wasn't sure of the time when she stopped wanting to impress all the boys (especially Sasuke-kun) and specifically wanted Temari to notice her.

Maybe she was attracted to the older woman? Ino didn't know. She wasn't against the idea of being with another girl, it had just never crossed her mind. Either way, she didn't care, and it wasn't like she was going to tell Temari anyway. No, she'd keep it her little secret. Lots of people had little secrets, fantasies and pleasures, so it would be fine, right?

Besides, Ino knew it was just a passing crush, if anything, and that in a few weeks or months she wouldn't care about Temari at all.

* * *

Years. It had been two years since Ino realised she was infatuated with the older blonde and the feelings still hadn't gone away. If anything, they had only gotten stronger. Ino often wondered if Temari even knew her, let alone felt anything for her. It would be nice if she did, even if that was only a dream.

Ino was long since over Sasuke. He'd made his choice and gone to Otogakure for power. He only cared about himself and killing his brother. Some small part of Ino had always known that, but tried to ignore it in the vain hope that she would be the one Sasuke fell for. After all, she'd always been told that everything would work out alright in the end, and that included her and Sasuke.

Ino thought bitterly that she had a lot of one-sided attractions to people.

* * *

Ino thanked the gods when she got a chance to be alone with Temari. Granted, they were travelling to Sunagakure (Ino had been assigned a mission to find a missing child and Temari had offered to help as she was going back to her home village to see how her brothers were) but that didn't bother her. Maybe they could talk, get to know each other. If Ino couldn't have some sort of romantic relationship with Temari, the least she could do was try and make friends with her.

Now all she had to do was start up a conversation.

'Okay, this can't be _too_ hard...' Ino thought, determined.

"So..."

'So? _So? _You're alone with the girl you've liked for god knows how long and all you can say is _so?_ That's almost as bad as talking about the weather!'

Temari watched with amusement as various expressions crossed Ino's face.

"Are you okay?" She asked, trying not to laugh. Ino looked up suddenly.

"Ahh, yes, of course, why wouldn't I be?" Ino said, silently telling herself not to space out so often.

"Hey, you're Shikamaru's teammate, right? Yamanaka Ino? He's always talking about you," Temari said, squinting ahead to see if she could see Sunagakure.

"What? Really?" Ino started, looking up at Temari. 'Probably about how strong and good-looking I am! Oh, Shikamaru, you're too kind!' Ino thought, laughing happily to herself.

"Yeah. He's always saying you're too pushy and troublesome."

Ino had a sudden urge to kick Shikamaru right where it hurtonce she got back to Konohagakure.

"But he says all women are troublesome, that lazy-ass. Don't look into it too much, you seem nice enough to me," Temari continued, grinning. "Ah, there it is! We should be at the village in a couple of hours!"

"That's...great!" She said, forcing a smile.

'A couple of hours? Dammit, can't I spend more time with her than that? I guess I'll just have to do something drastic, like...like...tell her I...like her or something...'

It was now or never. Ino turned around, intending to tell Temari exactly how she felt about her, when she felt a soft pair of lips on her own and a blush rising on her cheeks. Temari pulled away after a moment or two, smiling apologetically.

"Sorry! I just got the feeling that you wanted me to kiss you, so I did. I haven't completely weirded you out, have I?"

Ino stood there shocked for a second before grinning and shaking her head.

"Good," Temari said, returning her grin before leaning in for another kiss.

Ino smiled to herself, as she wrapped her arms around Temari's neck. It seemed that things did work out in the end.


End file.
